


X-Men: Next Gen

by nights_eyes



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_eyes/pseuds/nights_eyes
Summary: A new generation of mutants is emerging, amidst growing tensions with humanity. While some hide their gifts, and some use them for selfish, evil gains, others stand against the growing threat, and join the battle for tomorrow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	X-Men: Next Gen

School is a sanctum of knowledge, a place of learning and guidance, where the youth are trained and refined into the rulers of the new age.

School is also, however, a total drag.

These were the thoughts of Bayville High freshman Samuel Warren, as he began his trek home after the final bell had rung, eager to get back after a far too long day full of equations and social studies and getting knocked around in the halls by guys with bodies like trucks. His phone had been blowing up all through last period, news stories coming in of the mysterious X-Men stopping a bank robbery on the other side of town, making Sam huff out a sigh of relief that he didn’t live anywhere nice enough for that type of stunt. The brunette stuffed his phone in his pocket, waving goodbye to a couple of the girls in his class he hung out with, as he split off to get back to his bed for some much needed me time, consisting of putting off homework and scrolling through the same three apps until his dad came home to make dinner.

He took a shortcut through some of the side roads, walking past a building under renovation as he went. The sounds of work were loud, but the guys were high enough up that it wasn’t deafening. As he walked by the scaffolding, he heard a panicked cry, and then the sound of metal hitting the ground behind him, as one of the poles holding the scaffolding up clattered to the ground, having somehow come loose. The wooden flooring dipped and slid, sending tonnes of construction materials and tools hurtling down around him, and only him.

Most of the debris missed him, but not all of it. The third brick to fall was headed straight for Sam’s head, and he could see it coming. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t just throw himself to the side, but for some reason, the boy’s legs wouldn’t move. Even with his arms pulled up over his head, there was no way that he would avoid getting hurt, and just past his jacket sleeve, he saw even more chunks of construction material headed towards him. The blood rushed through his ears, the yells of workers blocked out, and as he closed his eyes tight, there was a burning going through his fingers, like an electric shock pulling the skin away from him, spreading up his arms, and as his heart dropped and he heard the bricks and tools and steel pipe crash on top of him-

“ _Holy shit!_ ” The scream of a construction worker broke him from his statuesque pose, and as he cracked open one eye, he saw why the man had yelled. “Somebody call the damn cops!”

The debris crashed down fully as Sam took a few panicked steps back, the translucent yellow barrier that had saved his life fizzling out into sparks of starlight, kicking up dust while he ran. No _fucking_ way was he going to stand there after that- whatever that was. It had stopped him from getting completely splattered, sure, but that wasn’t normal, no goddamn way was that normal. The brunette sprinted through back alleys and down side roads to make his way home, throwing himself across roads without even looking to see if it was safe, fast enough to concern people around him.

Fast enough that he didn’t have time to see the speeding car until it was too late. As he threw his arms up, heart stopping mid-beat, he felt it again, that burning feeling, the electric pulling. But this time, he had his eyes open.

Sam saw the light surround his hands, a pale yellow, and saw the small spark just in front of him come to life, spreading out in brilliant yellow from that tiny pinprick into a wide wall of that same, glasslike yellow from before. It wasn’t quite clear, under closer examination, but clear enough that he made eye contact with the driver of the car as it smashed into the wall, crumpling up as he felt the ripple of force move from his fingertips all the way to his spine. He held his pose for a few more seconds, panting heavily as he felt his heart slam against his ribs with the same power as that damn car, before throwing his arms down and continuing to sprint as the wall broke apart into light.

Hood thrown up to hide his face, Sam burst through his front door in a mad panic, the climb up the stairs to his father’s apartment making his legs burn, made even worse since he’d run about 4 miles to get home without behind followed, and he crashed onto his bed with a deep, pained breath. Between his legs, his lungs, his pounding heart, and the screaming in his head, the boy found it hard to even think about moving, or breathing, or doing anything through the pain across his entire body. It was all too much, it was exhausting, it made him yearn for the chance to pass out and forget about everything, but his thoughts were so cluttered, so manic. He just wanted to shut himself away, keep everything out until he could calm down and put this crap behind him, but the one time he wanted some kind of wall, Sam found that his shaking hands didn’t tingle or glow, and he smacked himself across the face for thinking something so stupid. He didn’t want this shit, he didn’t, there was no damn way he wanted to be a mu-

“Oh God,” Sam slowly sat up, the sickening realisation sinking in. “I’m a mutant..”

-

By the time Mr Warden came home, Sam had managed to bring himself down into a more stable state of mind, despite having thrown up upon his grim realisation. He gave his dad a large smile, asked him about his day, listened to his ramblings about the latest office conflict between Harrison and Cassie, the usual. It was almost normal. Almost, as Sam still couldn’t help the growing feeling of dread in his gut, nor the horrid chill down his spine whenever his dad seemed to think for too long about something, just in case he’d talk about “some mutie freak crashing cars and attacking construction workers”.

But, there was nothing. The news on TV was about celebrity scandals, and stock markets, and foreign politics. Boring as all hell, but Sam couldn’t help letting out a small sigh of relief. He sat watching TV with his dad for hours, needing to be sure there wasn’t some sort of emergency broadcast, and as the sun began to set and evening rose, the house phone rang. Mr Warden picked it up, quietly talking in the kitchen, but at this point, Sam couldn’t be bothered to eavesdrop.

“Hey, Sammy,” His father said, coming to stand in the doorway. “There’s someone outside for you, a professor, runs a school. Said you knew about it.”

The boy frowned, but nodded anyway. Probably something he didn’t pay attention to school. Again. Quickly pulling on his shoes, he headed down the stairs to the front of the block, where a long, black car waited outside. A man stood outside it, by the driver’s side door, dark haired, with a cool leather jacket and thick boots. The guy looked up from his phone, revealing a rather gruff looking face, stubbly and not at all inviting, but with a brief, cocky smile when Sam met his eyes.

“Are you..?” He began, but the man cut him off.

“The professor? No.” With a shake of his head, the man opened another one of the car’s doors. “I’m just the driver, kid.”

From the door, another man exited, coming down from a small, automatically extending ramp. It took Sam a moment to realise the seat he’d been in was in fact a wheelchair, but as the bald man came over, he forced himself to stop staring, meeting the professor’s eyes with a polite smile. The contrast between the two strangers was.. jarring. This guy was way kinder already, in every way. Maybe it was the softer eyes, or the blazer and jumper, or the way he had his hands gently on the arms of his chair, as opposed to the crossed arms and clenched fists of the driver. He felt himself relax a little, but the tension rose again quickly when he remembered that he had no clue why the hell these guys were here for him.

“Hello, Samuel. I’m sorry to intrude at such a late hour, but I believe we have something to discuss.” The professor’s voice was calming, but not enough to really put the kid at ease. “My name is Charles Xavier. I run a school, for gifted young people such as yourself.”

There was a pause, as if Charles expected a response, but Sam was still lost.

“Uh, no offense, Mr Xavier, but I’m already in school. Like, it’s October.” He scratched his right elbow, a nervous tick, and tried to smile. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

The driver laughed, obviously at him, and his cheeks started to turn red.

“I’m afraid you’ve misunderstood me,” The professor continued. “The school I run isn’t to replace your own, it is to further your education in a more unique way, tailored to your more personal abilities.”

Another pause.

“You might just wanna spit it out, Chuck,” The driver looked up from his phone. “Kid’s not getting it.”

With a sigh, Xavier spoke once more.

“I’m afraid you may be right, Logan. Samuel, we know what happened with the car accident not too far from here.”

Sam froze.

“Before you panic, please understand, we have no intention of doing anything that may hurt you. The driver of the car was unharmed, so you are not at fault at all.” The professor held out a cautious hand, as if going to stop Sam from running. “My school is for people like you, young mutants that need help controlling their new powers. It is not only to teach you, but to keep you safe, from those that have less savoury intentions. I ask you, please consider it.”

That horrible feeling had come back, the pit in his stomach, the pounding in his heart, the cold sweat, and that slight tingle in his fingers, threatening to grow.

“I don’t..“ Sam stuttered as he began to dig his nails into his arm deep. “Does anyone else know? If you found out then someone else could know, and I-”

“Do not worry, Samuel. Nobody else is aware. My own mutant power is telepathy, and through a machine at my school, I am able to detect and locate mutants when their powers awaken. If you come with us, your father will be kept safe too, but it will be your choice if you tell him of your gifts.”

There was a longer pause, as Samuel thought everything over. There was so much to consider, so many risks to weigh up, so many things that could go wrong..

“Do you guys.. know the X-Men?” Sam awkwardly asked.

Xavier and Logan shared a knowing look.

“You could say that, yeah.” Logan’s gruff chuckle was present as he talked.

After another short pause, looking down at his hands briefly, Sam answered.

“I’ll go.”


End file.
